Bratz: Falling Apart
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: Yasmin thinks that her mom is cheating on her dad. Is she just imagining things, or is it for real? Read to find out. Review too. Hope you enjoy!
1. Oh So Suspicious

**Bratz: Falling Apart**

**Chapter 1: Oh So Suspicious**

_"They tried to catch a falling star, thinking that she had come too far." _sounded the music from Yasmin's earplugs from her iPod. She was walking out of the school with her backpack on her back. It was a sunny and breezy winter afternoon in Stilesville, and school was letting out for the day. Yasmin stopped and took her earplugs out of her ear to wait for the girls. She saw down on the bench and looked around. Parents were there picking up their kids, the buses were loading up, just a normal afternoon when school was letting out. As she sat there, she started to think about her mother. Her mom had started acting really weird. She was coming in at midnight, and Yasmin had found a strange number that had fallen out of her mother's jacket pocket. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt an arm around her. She looked at and saw Cameron. "Hey." he said. "Hey." she said. They kissed and Cameron asked, "What's up?" "Nothing I guess," Yasmin answered as she dug through her handbag to get her car keys. "Just wondering about my mother, like why she's acting all weird." "Don't worry about that," Cameron said. "Your mom's okay." "I guess." Yasmin said. "Yasmin." said a voice. Yasmin turned around and saw her friends. "Hey." she said. "Hey girl," Sasha said. "Hi Cam." "Hey." Cameron said as he dug his hands into his coat pocket. "Where's Dana and Nevra?" Yasmin asked. "They went home early," Meygan explained. "They both got sick, they had a really bad headache and stuff." "Oh," Yasmin said. "Well, let me get home, I'll talk to you guys later." "Okay," Sasha said as she zipped her coat up. "Call you later." "Okay." Yasmin said. She softly kissed Cameron, then got into her car, then drove on off.

As Yasmin pulled up into the driveway, she just thought about confronting her mother. She parked her car, got out, spoke to her neighbor, and went into the house. When she got in there, and after putting her stuff down, she went into the kitchen. While she was in there, she noticed a note on the counter. She picked up the note and noticed it was from her mother. The note read:

_Yasmin,_

_I went shopping with Connie, you know, our neighbor. _

_Anyway, I'll be back around nine, and there's some stuff in_

_the fridge for you to make you some dinner if your dad doesn't get home by six. _

_Then again, since you can drive, you can go out and get some food_

_if you want. Sometimes I forget that you can drive. Anyway_

_see you later. I love you._

_-Mommy_

Yasmin read over the note, wondering if she had read something wrong. _"Mom couldn't have went shopping with Ms. Connie," she thought. "I just saw Ms. Connie outside and I waved at her." _She put the note down and looked in the fridge. She just wondered why her mother would lie like that. _"She's hiding something." she thought. _She poured herself some juice then went into the living room. She sat down in the floor and started watching TV. She watched TV for a while until she heard someone coming in the door. She turned around and saw her dad coming in. "Daddy." she said. Enrique looked up and said, "Hi princess." He hugged her and said, "Where's your mom?" "She went shopping." Yasmin answered not wanting to give too much out. "Oh." Enrique said. He went into the kitchen and asked, "You hungry?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "Can we go out and get burritos and tacos?" "Sure." Enrique said. He got his wallet and put his coat back on. Yasmin put her coat on then said, "I'm ready." "Let's go then," Enrique said. "Let me just leave your mom a note too." He left his wife a note then he and Yasmin left.

The smell of Mexican food like tacos and burritos filled the atmosphere at _Hola_, the coolest Mexican restauraunt in Stilesville. Yasmin and her dad were talking over tacos and enchilidas. "So," Enrique began to ask. "How was school today?" "It was okay," Yasmin answered as she took a bite of her taco. "I got a ninety-five on my Art and Literature test." "Very good princess," Enrique said giving his daughter a high-five. "See, I told you that you'd love that Mr. Del Rio character, he's a good teacher from what I hear." "He's okay I guess," Yasmin said. "But sometimes, I just want to choke him." Enrique laughed and asked, "Seriously?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered, laughing as well. "And it's not funny, he can seriously be a pain sometimes, he's more of a pain than Dylan, now that's a bad pain." She laughed along with her dad. After talking for a while longer, they left and went off to Wal-Mart to buy up some stuff. After doing that, they went home.

"Thanks dad," Yasmin said as they walked into the house around ten that night. "I needed some fun." "No problem princess," Enrique said. "Fun is my middle name." He closed the door. "I thought it was Mario." Yasmin joked. "Funny," Enrique said. "Now head on up to bed." "Okay." Yasmin said. She hugged her dad then went upstairs with her shopping bag. When she was looking in her closet, she heard her mom on the phone, giggling and crap, like she did when she talked on the phone to Cameron. She snuck down the hall and peeked around the corner into her parents room. Her mom was on the phone, talking in a hushed tone. "Okay," she said. "I love you too Joey, bye." She hung up the phone and Yasmin went back to her room. _"Who's Joey," she thought. "I don't have an uncle named Joey, and my dad's dad isn't named Joey, unless." _What if her mom was cheating on her dad? "No," Yasmin said. "Mom wouldn't do that." She sat down at her computer and went straight to MySpace. The girls were on so they started IM-ing with Skype.

BunnyBoo016: Hey Pretty P. What's up with the sad smiley thing?

PrettyPrincess101: Girls, I think that my mom's cheating on my dad.

AngelGrl56: Why do you think that?

KoolKat23: Yeah, your mom wouldn't do that.

PrettyPrincess101: Then why is she giggling like a little school girl. Like me when I'm talking to Cameron on the phone. She's cheating on him with some guy named Joey because I heard her say, 'I love you Joey', before she said bye.

AngelGrl56: That does seem kinda strange, considering the fact that you have no uncles whose name is Joey, and you said that your grandfather's name wasn't Joey, the one off your dad's side I meant.

PrettyPrincess101: See, at least you agree with me.

KoolKat23: Maybe you just shouldn't get involved Pretty P.

PrettyPrincess101: I don't know, I just don't know, let me log off, I gotta get some sleep.

BunnyBoo016: Okay, see you tomorrow at school.

Yasmin signed off of Skype and went to bed.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	2. Spy Time

**Chapter 2: Spy Time**

**Friday Afternoon**

"I just don't get Mr. Del Rio," Cameron said as he and Yasmin walked out of Stiles High that Friday afternoon. "Does he have no life?" "He has a wife and kids." Yasmin answered as she held on to his hand. "Well," Cameron said. "He must doesn't get any." Yasmin laughed and kissed her boyfriend. "You are so stupid." she said. Cameron shrugged and smiled. He gazed into Yasmin's hazel eyes. The couple was centimeters away from kissing again, when they heard, "Yo, Yas and Cam." The turned and saw the gang coming. "Hey." they said. "Hi," Dylan said. "What's up for the weekend?" "Text party," Cloe answered. "Or better, Skype party, we all get on Skype tomorrow night at seven and talk." "Sounds good to me." Fianna said. The rest of the gang agreed on Skype party tomorrow night at seven. "Okay," Yasmin said. "Later guys." "Bye Yazzy." the gang said. Yasmin kissed Cameron's cheek and left and went home.

"Daddy!" Yasmin called as she walked into the house. There was no answer. She looked in the living room and saw her dad on the couch sleep. She walked over to him and sat on his legs. He woke up and said, "Hi princess, don't do that." "Hi dad," Yasmin said hopping down. "I had to wake you up." "Shake me next time," Enrique said as he sat up. "Now, what's up?" "Nothing much," Yasmin answered. "Boring day at school, but check it, tomorrow night, Skype party, we're gonna IM over Skype." "Oh," Enrique said, then jokingly saying, "You have a curfew, be home by ten." Yasmin laughed and kissed his cheek. "Love you dad," she said. "Going upstairs." "Okay," Enrique said. "Love you too, and where's your mom?" "I don't know," Yasmin answered. "Hello, just got here." She smiled and went upstairs and into her room. She picked up the phone and it rang in her hand. She pushed the button and answered, "Hello?" "Um hi," said a male voice. "Is Elena there?" "No she isn't," Yasmin answered, feeling awkward. "I'll take a message though." "Okay," said the male. "Just tell her that Joey called." He hung up and Yasmin hung up. "Okay," she said. "No more playin' around, I gotta confront her." She watched TV clean up until her mother got home. When she saw her mom come by the door, she said, "Mom." He mother came into her room and greeted, "Hey honey." She kissed her forhead and sat down on the bed. "Hi mom," Yasmin greeted. "Um, some guy called for you, named Joey." "Oh," Elena said feeling a bit awkward. "I'll call him." "Wait." Yasmin said. "I'll talk to you later." Elena said rushing out of the room. Yasmin wanted answers so bad. She left out of her room and stood up against the wall that separated her room from her parents. She stood up against the wall and listened as her mom giggled like a little school girl. She stood there for about a half hour, then went back to her room. "Okay," she said. "My mom's cheating, no way around it." "Yasmin," her dad called. "Dinner!" "Okay!" Yasmin called back down. She went downstairs and ate dinner. After eating, she went to bed.

**Saturday Night**

Yasmin had a busy day. She had went shopping with Hannah and Natalie, then went to Cameron's for a little while. Now, it was seven and it was time for the Skype party. She signed on and saw that everyone was already on. She started IM-ing.

Fox132: The princess is here.

BunnyBoo016: Hey Pretty P.

PrettyPrincess101: Hi, what's up?

Fragrance354: Nothin' much. U?

PrettyPrincess101: Same.

QueenB86: What r u guys listening 2 right now?

Dragon108: Sorry For The Stupid Things by Babyface

AngelGrl56: Pretty Boy by M2M

KoolKat23: Mirror Mirror by M2M

PrettyPrincess: Weekend Love by Spice Girls

QueenB86: Forever by Chris Brown

SugarShoes78: CrushCrushCrush by Paramore

Fragrance354: Time Goes By by Spice Girls

FashionMonkey90: Misery Business by Paramore

BunnyBoo016: Say You'll Be There by Spice Girls

Blaze360: Emergency by Paramore

Fox132: Got Me Going by Day 26

Panther568: I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden

Fox132: Ooh, singin' that for Jade r u?

Panther568: Shut up Dylan.

Fox132: I was just askin'.

Frangrance354: Look ya'll, we need to figure out if JT likes me. Does he like me?

PrettyPrincess101: How r we supposed to know?

Fragrance354: Don't get smart Yazzy.

BunnyBoo016: Fianna, if you want to know, ask him out.

Fragrance354: Heck no. Girl, I would look way too desperate.

AngelGrl56: Yeah Sash, she would look kinda desperate.

Fragrance354: Thanks Cloe, and, hey, I'm not desperate.

AngelGrl354: Didn't say you were.

Blaze360: If we can interrupt, can we talk about something else?

FashionMonkey90: Oh, sorry boyz. Let's talk about something the guys can join in on.

PrettyPrincess101: Like what?

KoolKat23: Uh, movies.

The kids kept on IM-ing. They IMed until about ten that night. At ten, everyone signed off. Yasmin got up and put her PJ's on. She started down the hall for the bathroom when she heard her mom talking on the phone in a hushed tone again. "I love you too Joey," she said. "Now I gotta go, my husband's probably coming up, later." She hung up the phone and Yasmin went to the bathroom. After she came up, she went to her computer and got on Google People. She searched up Joey and found one that lived in Stilesville. She looked through the caller ID and found the exact same number on the internet that was on the caller ID. "Weird." she said. She got off the computer and went to bed, wondering if her mom was really cheating on her dad.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and review.


	3. Caught & The Consequences

**Chapter 3: Caught & The Conseqences**

"Dad," Yasmin said as she and her dad got out of the car. "Whose car is this?" Enrique looked and answered, "Maybe one of your mom's friends is here." They went into the house and he said, "Now, we'll go for hot chocolate in a minute, let me change my clothes." "Okay." Yasmin said. She put her stuff down and took off her coat. As she leaned up against the wall reading a magazine, a man ran down the stairs, almost knocking her down as he ran out the door. "You better not come back!" Yasmin's dad called after him. "What's going on dad?" Yasmin asked as she put the magazine down. Enrique didn't seem to hear Yasmin, and he glared at his wife, who was coming downstairs in tears. "Enrique wait," she said. "Just let me explain." "What's there to explain," Enrique said getting his keys. "Nothing, you cheated Elena, you've lied to me, I can't even look at you right now, I'll be back." "What about coffee?" Yasmin asked. "Not right now Yas," Enrique said. "Just, I'll be back." He slammed the door behind him and Yasmin looked at her mother. "I can't believe you," she said. "I just can't believe you, dad never cheated on you, but you had to cheat on him, I can't look at you either." She got her stuff and went upstairs too, slamming the door behind her.

It was six in the evening when Yasmin heard her dad come in the house. She hadn't talken to her mother for a whole three hours. She had just been sitting up in her room, crying and trying to get a hold of Cameron. His phone was off and he wasn't on MySpace. There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." Yasmin said. Her dad walked in and sat down on the bed. "You okay daddy?" Yasmin asked. "No," Enrique said. "I just can't believe your mom would do that to me, and she doesn't even looks like she cares." "She doesn't care." Yasmin said getting up. Then, she punched the wall and with tears in her eyes, she looked at her dad and said, "Why." "I don't know baby, I just don't know." Enrique said. Yasmin hugged her dad tight. Enrique held his daughter as she cried. "Dad," Yasmin said. "You're not gonna leave are you?" "I'm gonna have to," Enrique answered. "I can't live with your mother like that anymore, knowing that she was screwin' that guy on our bed, and I can't even look at her the same way anymore." "Dad, you can't leave." Yasmin said. "I'm sorry sweetie," Enrique said. "I'm so sorry princess, but I have to go, I'm leaving as soon as I find a house." He got up and went off down the hall. Yasmin shut her door and cried. She didn't want her dad to leave. She changed into her PJ's and lay down. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

**Tuesday At Noon**

"Yasmin," Jade said. "You gotta eat something." It was a nice and sunny afternoon in Stilesville and nice and toasty in the cafeteria. The girls all were sitting around the table, gossiping. Yasmin was poking her food because she didn't feel like eating. "Come on Yas," Nevra said. "Eat." "No," Yasmin said pushing her tray away and putting her head down. "I'm not hungry at all." The boys came and sat down. "Yasmin," Cameron said. "I got your message, but when I called, you didn't answer your phone." "Because I was probably sleeping." Yasmin said lifting her head up. "It's gonna be okay," Cameron said. "I'll be right here with you." Yasmin rested her head on Cameron's shoulder. "I love you." she said. "Love you too." Cameron said kissing her forhead.Yasmin lifted her head up and said, "I see Hannah, I'm gonna go talk to her, be right back." "Okay." Dana said. Yasmin went over to Hannah, Mackenzie, and Denise. She sat down and Hannah said, "Aww, Yazzy, it'll be okay." "No it won't," Yasmin said. "Oh, sorry for not saying hi, but I'm not feeling all that sunny right now." "What's wrong?" Mackenzie asked. "Long story." Yasmin said. "Okay then." Mackenzie said. "Hi girls." said a voice. They looked up and saw Kirstee, and waved back. "Now," Yasmin said. "Hannah, call me tonight, I'm gonna need some cheer up." "Okay," Hannah said. "Later." "Later." Yasmin said getting up. She went back over to her friends and sat down. "Hannah didn't help did she?" Dylan asked. "She's gonna call me tonight," Yasmin said. "And now, I'm going to the guidance office, see ya in class." "Okay." the girls said. She kissed Cameron then dumped her tray. After dumping her tray, she left the cafeteria and went to the guidance office.

**3 P.M.**

_"Well hey, so much I need to say, been lonely since the day, The Day You Went Away." _blared the music from Yasmin's earphones on her iPod. She was listening to it as she walked out of the school, still very upset from her dad and her mom breaking up. She walked out to the parking lot, but stopped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Cameron. "Hey." she said as she took the earphones out of her ear. Her iPod rested on top of the stack of books. "Hi," Cameron said. "You wanna talk tonight, I can come and get you, and we can go to an empty parking lot, and just talk." "I'd like that." Yasmin said. "Okay," Cameron said. "I love you okay." "Love you too." Yasmin said, forcing a half smile. Cameron leaned down and kissed her, then left. Yasmin got into her car and went on home.

**That Night**

Yasmin hadn't said anything to her mother since she'd been home, actually since yesterday afternoon. She was mad, really mad. Her dad hadn't said anything to her mother either, they both just ignored her. Yasmin was getting ready for her date with Cameron. She had on a pair of jeans, snow boots, and a purple long sleeve shirt with a short sleeved one over top. She got her handbag and coat and went downstairs. She looked outside and saw that it was snowing a bit. She sat down on the sofa and about five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Yasmin opened the door and saw Cameron. "Hey," he said. "You look great." "Thanks," Yasmin answered. "You do too, ready?" "Yeah." Yasmin answered. Yasmin's dad walked through the living room and Cameron greeted, "Hey Mr. Montes." Enrique looked up and greeted back, "Oh, hi Cameron." He went on upstairs and Cameron and Yasmin left the house.

"So," Yasmin explained to Cameron that night. "That's what happened." She was actually just finished with the whole story. "Whoa," Cameron said. "That's serious, why would your mom do that?" "I don't know," Yasmin asked as she looked out the window. "I don't remember her and my dad having problems, and my dad's a hands on dad, and was always faithful." Cameron took her hand and kissed it. Yasmin turned and looked into his blue eyes. They slowly leaned in towards eachother and their lips met. Everything melted away with a tender kiss. Yasmin just forgot all about her issues and focused on the kiss. After they parted, Yasmin said, "That was awesome, you've never kissed me like that before." "I knew you'd like it." Cameron said smiling at her. Yasmin smiled and Cam said, "See, there's the smile I've been wanting all day." Yasmin kissed his cheek and said, "Look, the snow's starting to fall hard, maybe we should head back." "No doubt." Cameron said. They buckled up and Cameron started the engine. He drove Yasmin on home.

"Thanks Cam," Yasmin said as he pulled up so she could get out. "I'll talk to you later." "Okay," Cameron said. "Love you." "Love you too." Yasmin said. Cameron kissed her and she got out. She waved then went into the house. "Her mom and dad were sitting in the living room." "I'm back dad," Yasmin said. "Now, I'm going to bed." She ignored her mother and went upstairs. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 3 done. Hope you liked. Read and Review. Chapt. 4 coming soon.


	4. Getting Worse

**Chapter 4: Getting Worse**

**5 Months Later**

It had been 5 months since the incident, and Yasmin still wasn't right. Her mom's boyfriend, or the guy she cheated with, Joey, had moved in and today, his daughters were coming from New York to live with them permanently, and on top of that, her parents were fighting for the custody of her. As she walked into Stiles High with Cameron on her arm, she just felt like she wanted to go home and sleep. "Okay baby," Cameron said when they got to Yas' locker. "I'll see you in Art and Literature class." He kissed her and went off to his locker. Yasmin opened her locker, put her bag inside, and got out her stuff for Mr. Del Rio's class. She still wanted to go home, but she knew she couldn't. She closed her locker and didn't bother to wait for her girls. She just went off to class.

"Okay class," Mr. Del Rio said the last fifteen minutes of class. "The last fifteen minutes are yours, free time." Students went to other tables to join their friends. The Bratz girls were busy too. Jade was texting Meygan with her phone, Cloe was listening to her iPod, Sasha was texting Dana, who was across the room, with her phone, and Yasmin was looking through her phone, at all the pictures of her and her mom. She was actually erasing all of them. "Whatcha doin'?" asked a voice. Yasmin looked behind her and saw Hannah standing over her head. "Hi Hannah Panda," Yasmin said. "I'm erasing my pics that have my mother in them, well, with just my mom and the ones with me and my mom." "She's not feeling ashamed at all?" Hannah asked as she sat down in the chair she pulled up. "No," Yasmin said. "The Joey dude has moved in with us, him and his loser of a daughter, man, I wish this wasn't happening." She erased another picture. "Your mom really doesn't care does she?" Hannah asked. "No," Yasmin answered. "I don't care about her either." "You can't be serious?" Sasha asked as she looked up. "I look serious don't I?" Yasmin smartly asked. "She does look kinda serious." Jade said, joining in the conversation. "Hush Jade," Cloe said joining in. "Yasmin, you're gonna regret that." "Maybe," Yasmin said. "But the way I feel, not anytime soon." Cameron came over to the table and pulled up a chair. "Shouldn't you be with your boys?" Hannah said. "Nice to see you too Hannah," Cameron said putting his arm around Yasmin. "But, Dill started complaining because Mr. Del Rio gave him a C minus." "He gave me a C plus," Cloe said. "That wasn't fair." "Dylan said the same thing," Cameron said as he turned to Yasmin. "Now, are you okay?" "No," Yasmin answered as she erased another picture. "I'm erasing pictures now." She erased more and more pictures, surprised at how many she had of her and her mother. The dismissal bell rang and the students filed out of the class and went off to their next period.

**Lunch**

"I don't think that your mom's boyfriend's daughter moving in is a great idea." Jade commented as Yasmin finished her story. They were seated at the table, eating their food. The boys were coming. "I don't either," Yasmin agreed. "But like I said, my mom doesn't care that the guy she cheated with lives in our house now, or that he has two daughters." "He has two?" Cloe asked, shocked. "You left that out." Nevra pointed out. "Well yeah," Yasmin finished. "Anyways, Cameron's coming over this afternoon anyway to hang out with me." "Awesome." Fianna said. The boys sat down and Koby asked, "What's up girls?" "You missed Yasmin's story," Sasha said. "About her mom's boyfriend's daughters moving in with them." "Are you serious?" Eitan asked. "Dead serious," Yasmin said. "I wish it wasn't happening." She looked around and saw her bass guitarist, Seth, talking to a couple friends. "I would go drown Seth in my problems," she said. "But I can't do that, I'm going to the guidance office." She took up her tray and left the cafeteria.

**After School At Yasmin's**

"Melanie C is my favorite Spice Girl," Yasmin explained to Cameron that afternoon at her house after school. "And you know that." "You had to remind me." Cameron said flashing a smile. They had finished their homework and were just hangin' out now. "Whatever," Yasmin said. "I just reminded you last week." Cameron smiled and kissed her. "Okay," Cameron said. "Who's my favorite football player?" "Jason Taylor." Yasmin answered. "You remembered that." Cameron said smiling. "How could I forget, the way you talk about him." Yasmin said. She heard the door open and saw her mother come in. Her smile turned into a frown, an angry frown too. Joey and his daughters were right behind her. "Yasmin," Cameron said. "Wipe that look off your face." "No." Yasmin said. "Hi Yasmin," Joey said. "Hi Cameron." "Hello." Yasmin said. "Hey." Cameron said. "Yasmin, honey," Elena said as she waved to Cameron. "These are Joey's daughters, Megan and Selene." The girls waved. They were the same age as Yasmin. Yasmin waved back and Cameron said, "I'm gonna go now." "You have to?" Yasmin asked as she gave him a pouty look. "The pout isn't gonna work," Cameron said as they got up and he got his books. "I gotta go home anyway, my dad and I are gonna-" He trailed off as Yasmin looked upset. "You can finish," she said. "I mean, yeah it does bother me that my dad doesn't live here with us anymore, but doesn't mean you can't tell me what you and your dad are gonna do." "Well," Cameron said. "I was just gonna say that we were gonna go to the basketball game tonight at the Stilesville Sports Arena." "Oh," Yasmin said. "My dad and I used to go to those, have fun." "Thanks," Cameron said heading out the door with his backpack and keys. "Love you." "Love you too," Yasmin said. "And you have my phone remember." "Oh yeah." Cameron said reaching into his pocket. He handed Yasmin her phone and kissed her. "Bye." he said. "Bye." Yasmin said. Cameron left and Yasmin went back into the living room. "Yasmin," Megan said. "Do you like rap, or hip-hop?" "No," Yasmin said. "And don't talk to me, I don't like your dad, I don't like my mother, and I don't like you, so stay outta my way, and we won't have any issues." She got her stuff and went upstairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	5. Result of the Custody Battle

**Chapter 5: The Custody Hearing**

**A Week Later**

As Yasmin sat in the hard chair in the courtroom, she had one thing on her mind, school. She wanted to be there so bad, and that wasn't normal. But she'd rather be anywhere than court so they could fight for the custody of her and Emily. "Your honor," said her dad's lawyer. "My client is the perfect parent, I've seen him and his daughters together and they are inseparable, and when she was asked who she'd prefer to live with, she said her dad, without thinking or anything." Yasmin looked at her dad, who was worried that he'd lose the case. "Your honor," Elena's lawyer said. "If you listen to the mother here, the children would actually be better off living with their mom, her dad isn't a good dad." Yasmin looked up from her cell phone and looked at her mother, who was smiling because she knew that she would win the custody battle. _"My dad is a good dad." she thought. _After another two hours in the court, the judge gave Yasmin's mother full custody of her and Emily. Yasmin quickly got up and hugged her dad. "Daddy," she said. "I wanna go with you, please." "Yasmin," her dad said kneeling down in front of her. "I can't keep you, I'd be in trouble, you can always come over to my house though, you know that." Yasmin nodded her head and tears rolled down her cheek. "I love you dad." she said. "I love you too princess," Enrique said. "My little princess." He hugged her and kissed her forhead. When Yasmin got outside, she got into her car and went straight to the record building.

Yasmin walked into the rehearsal studio to see her band sitting around there, just talking. Seth, her bass guitarist, looked up and greeted, "Hey Yas." "Hey." Yasmin greeted putting her bag down. She sat down in the floor beside her lead guitarist, Max. "What's wrong Yasmin?" Max asked putting his arm around her. "I don't wanna talk about it, come on, let's just rehearse." Yasmin said. "Alright." the guys said. After rehearsing quite a few songs, Yasmin went home.

Yasmin was still very upset as she walked into the house. When she walked by the living room, Joey greeted, "Hi Yasmin." Yasmin ignored him and went to her room, slamming her door behind her. She put her stuff down and got on the computer. She signed into Skype and saw that Sasha, Meygan, and Dylan were on. She got on to their IM too.

PrettyPrincess101: Hey ppl. :(

BunnyBoo016: Hi Yas, who won?

FashionMonkey90: Yeah, we wanna know.

Fox132: Spill.

PrettyPrincess101: My mom won. :( :( :(

Fox132: Is it that bad?

PrettyPrincess101: Yeah.

FashionMonkey90: Sorry Pretty P.

BunnyBoo016: Yeah. Sorry.

PrettyPrincess101: Don't feel sorry. I'll be okay, I'll just have to deal with it right. :( I'm signing off. Bye.

BunnyBoo016: Bye style sista.

FashionMonkey90: Bye.

Fox132: See ya in school 2morrow.

Yasmin signed off of Skype and lay on her bed. She looked at her signed Melanie C poster. "Melanie," she said aloud, meaning to just think it. "You make me feel better, my Northern Star." She stared at the poster and soon, drifted off to sleep.

**Dream**

_Yasmin woke up somewhere. She was startled when a woman was standing before her. She blinked her eyes a couple times and sat up. She looked at the woman and realized that it was her idol, her Northern Star, Melanie C. "Melanie C." she said, scared but excited. "Yeah," Melanie C said. "I hear you're a big fan of mine." "How did I get here?" Yasmin asked as she looked around. "Listen Yasmin," Melanie said. "I had to go through the same thing you're going through now, with your parents." "You did?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah," Melanie answered. "My parents split up when I was very young, and I grew up wondering about relationships and stuff like that." Yasmin nodded. "I remember when my stepdad first moved in," Melanie continued. "I didn't like him at first, but I grew to like him, realizing that he loved me and I loved him too, can you do that?" "I don't know Mel," Yasmin said. "It's just hard." "I said the same thing sweetie," Melanie said putting her arm around her. "But I got over the hardships, and now look where I am, in a big house, being the most successful female artist in England, and I'm gonna have a baby, and I have my boyfriend with me." Yasmin smiled. "Thanks Melanie," she said. "You will always be Northern Star." Melanie smiled and hugged Yasmin. Yasmin hugged back. "Now do me a favor." Melanie said. "Anything for you Mel." Yasmin said. "Wake up." Melanie C said. _

**After the Dream**

"Wake up." said a voice. Yasmin was waking up and someone was shaking her. She turned and saw her three BFF's sitting on her bed. "Hey." Yasmin said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Hey," Cloe said. "We just came by to say hi, and to tell you that there's no school for the rest of the week, pipe burst again." "Oh," Yasmin said getting up and putting her sneakers on. "Come downstairs with me, I need to do something." "What?" Jade asked. "Something." Yasmin said. "Tell." Sasha said. "You'll see." Yasmin said. She went downstairs and into the living room. Joey, her mom, and Joey's daughters were sitting there. "Uh, mom," Yasmin said as her mother looked up. "I'm sorry for being a spoiled brat, I really wish I could take it back, but I realized that I have to deal with the fact you and dad aren't together anymore, and that Joey's gonna be part of our family soon." Elena stood up and hugged her daughter. "I love you babygirl." she said. "I love you too mom." Yasmin said as they let go. She went over to Joey and said, "I'm sorry, and, welcome to our family." Joey smiled and hugged Yasmin. Yasmin hugged back then let go. "And to you two," she said to Joey's daughter. "Sorry and welcome." "Thanks." Megan and Selene said together. They both hugged Yasmin and Sasha said, "Now come on, your boyfriend's looking for you." Yasmin went out with her best friends. She felt to much happier now, now that she had gotten over it, just like Melanie C said. She looked up into the sky and thought of Melanie C. _"Thanks Melanie C," she thought. "My Northern Star and the Next Best Supermom." _

**The End**

Final chapter done. This story is kind of short. Maybe the other ones will be longer. Read and Review this and I hoped you liked it.


End file.
